


Enceinte

by flavouredice



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I was young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm serious Rox." Cloud was slightly – okay, very – annoyed that Roxas wasn't taking him seriously. "Yeah. Right. Men can get pregnant." Roxas wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and looked at Sora. Cloud's losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enceinte

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written while I was rather young and consequently expresses transphobic opinions.

Roxas bit back his laughter as he stared into Cloud's totally serious face. His seams bursting from the desire to let loose wolfish howls.

"I'm serious Rox." Cloud was slightly – okay, very – annoyed that Roxas wasn't taking him seriously.

"Yeah. Right. Men can get pregnant." Roxas wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and gave Sora a look , from across the diner table, which said it all.

_Cloud's losing it._

Sora mirrored Roxas' expression.

"Guys, I'm serious." Cloud flung a string bean at Roxas with his fork, spraying balsamic vinegar. "Dudes can get pregnant."

Sora nodded his head sarcastically. "Suuuuuure they can."

* * *

A week later, the Strife household was visited by a certain Zack Fair. It wasn't exactly a secret that the blonde and his dark haired friend found each other to be rather… well, attractive.

"Cloud, I need your help." Cloud was changing into a new pair of pants when Zack barged in, but to any passerby, it would have looked like the blonde was taking them off because Zachary was there.

This is why Roxas and Sora hurried past Cloud's room at that moment, and probably, no, most definitely, misheard what Zack said next.

"Cloud, I'm pregnant."

Sora and Roxas froze, not daring to look into their older brother's room, but so curious that it burned not to risk the chance of forever blindness.

When the twosome finally did peek into the room, Cloud was guffawing, rolling on the floor with his sides clasped tightly by his arms, while Zack beat him with a random pillow.

Roxas and Sora figured they must have misheard Zack; because it is  _probably_  and  _most definitely_ not possible for a dude to get pregnant.


End file.
